cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Crumble Kremlin Crumble
|commanders1=Kenji Tenzai Suki Toyama Prince Tatsu Emperor Yoshiro Imperial Commander (WWIII) Yuriko Omega |commanders2=General Krukov Premier Cherdenko |forces1=Captured Soviet Weapons Shogun Executioner King Oni Psionic Decimator Jet Tengu True full Imperial Arsenal 2 Sudden Transports 10 Imperial Warriors |forces2=Dreadnought Apocalypse tank Time Machine Twinblade MiG |casual1=Some Imperials One Imperial Warrior got zapped by Tesla Coil on the ambush |casual2=All Soviets }} "It is a new age commander. Men and Countries must make their own destinies and we will now do what must be done long ago. We will destroy the Soviet Army and turn Moscow into rubble and destroy their Time machine because if they alter time again they could end our lives before we are even born." :Tatsu "Crumble Kremlin Crumble" was the operation in which the Imperials wipe the Soviets off the Earth in the Empire Campaign Background The Battle of Yokohama ("Barbarians At the Bay") was an unpleasant experience for the Empire. Because of the Allied-Soviet unholy alliance, the Empire had been severely threatened. Prince Tatsu was determined to crush the Soviet Union once and for all. The Imperials also feared the Soviets might use their time machine again to alter history. The only sure way to stop that happening was to launch an assault on Moscow itself. Awaiting the Shogun "The Shogun Executioner is on a rampage in soviet territory. It will rendezvous with your forces shortly. Maintain Position till it arrives." :AI The Shogun Executioner was sent to Moscow to bring down the Kremlin. The invasion force however had already arrived, and they were obliged to hold on to their positions against furious Soviet attempts to dislodge them. Destruction to the Soviet Army "Indeed. You think you could show up on my doorstep unannounced? Well then Come and get me I'm ready for you." :Cherdenko The Shogun Executioner's arrival in Moscow was promptly followed by the destruction of successive defensive rings around the Kremlin, despite Soviet attempts to destroy the monstrosity with powerful dreadnoughts and twinblade helicopters. As the Soviets painfully found out in Odessa, the Executioner feed off Tesla energy. Fortunately for the Empire, Moscow's land-based defences depended heavily on Tesla Coils. Before long Moscow lay in ruins, and the Kremlin crumbled. The Time Machine "I am the Premier! I control time!" :Cherdenko The Kremlin collapsed revealing an entrance to a subterranean chamber, where the time machine was kept. A Twinblade carried the time machine out of the chamber, only to be shot down by the Imperial forces, thus preventing the Soviets from altering the past a second time. Bonus Objective If the Imperials do not destroy any soviet structures here and capture the VIP Bunkers they can control both the full Imperial Arsenal including the Psionic Decimator of the Imperials and the Soviet Apocalypse tank. Practice on using Both Soviet and Imperial Weapons combination. Aftermath "Thanks to your effort the Soviet Union is no more." :Tatsu After the humongous battle the city and the Union was no more. Some survivors, including Dr. Zelinsky, escaped west to join forces with the Allied in Amsterdam, where the FutureTech labs are marked for destruction by the Empire... Category:RA2:Events Category:Events